Kodarii
The Long-Nosed Ones The Kodarii were a race of small reptilian creatures, dating to back about 2275EY-AD. Little is known about them as they were terribly unintelligent and incapable of even basic recordkeeping, and it is now believed that they are extinct due to incredibly diminished sightings of them - however, as they were briefly incorporated into the Marrin Empire (circa 2321-2345) , some information still remains. Physiology Kodarii were about 2 feet tall (60cm) on average, with thin arms and legs and a long, droopy nose that sagged down infront of the abdomen, terminating in a bulbous and fleshy knob that housed the nostrils. It is known that the upper portion of the head ended in a dull point, housing the creatures' tiny brains - the reason that the brain was not situated lower in the skull in a place that would be considered "normal" by other creatures' physiological standards is that their nasal cavities and mouth took up most of the rest of their head, thus facilitating their enormous appetites and unparalleled sense of smell. It is also known that Kodarii were generally fairly plump - this is due primarily to their bodies' inefficiency in processing fat and the fact that they could eat, quite literally, anything - they were often used by the Marrin Empire and a number of other factions at the time to dispose of hazardous materials, as their stomach acid could dissolve any substance known by sentient life to exist, and because they were mostly immune to (or too stupid to notice(or too stupid for their physiology to allow)) the effects of any toxins on their bodies. However, the creatures were known primarily to favor two foods - raw maple syrup, and plain spaghetti noodles. Extinction Little is known about how these creatures came to meet their demise, though there are a number of ideas that have been suggested by various research organizations. One is that the creatures simply over-fed on their homeworlds, causing dangerous flaws in structural integrity and causing the planets' surfaces to collapse inward on the vast cave systems the Kodarii would eat out, thus spontaneously killing all life on the surface. Another theory is that they simply ate eachother after running out of food and the last Kodarii alive starved to death. Some planets known to have been inhabited by Kodarii have simply disappeared - though the reason for this remains unknown it is a popular joke among scientific committees that the creatures managed to eat themselves inside-out, leading to the creation of a black hole in their place. The Cult of Maple-Pasta There is a legend among historians who have studied this species that a small group of Kodarii somehow evolved to exceed the average capacity for intelligence of the species and thus formed a cult based around the creatures' preferred foods. Centered around a mystical Nike-brand duffel-bag with inter-dimensional teleportation capabilities, the cult was known to appear in remote cave systems on a variety of planets, using the duffel-bag as a means of transportation by turning it inside-out so that its endless interior became the universe itself, and then climbing into the subsequently-created portal manifesting as the open zipper. No logs exist of the contents of the bag when it is not turned inside out and to date no explorer has ever witnessed Kodarii appear after a teleportation event is performed nor do any know of the true contents of the bag. It has been reported on multiple occasions that the other dimension contained within the duffel-bag holds an endless supply of maple-syrup coated pasta noodles and that this source of food is what has kept the legendary cult alive even to this day. Category:East-Galactic Lore